Bo Peep
Bo Peep is a porcelain figurine based on the nursery rhyme character Little Bo Peep. She is also Woody's girlfriend. In private, she is a great deal more daring with her words and actions, which Woody seems to be quite fond of. The sassy shepherdess shows a great deal of concern for Woody as well as all the other toys. ''Toy Story'' In Toy Story, she is first shown when Andy, who has set up a stage, is portraying her as a distressed shepherdess who is despaired when Mr. Potato Head, portrayed by Andy as One-Eyed Bart, threatens to have her sheep run over if she doesn't keep quiet after he "robs" the bank. Bo Peep is portrayed to be calling for help, which comes when Andy pulls out Woody to arrest "Bart," thus saving the day. When Woody gathers up the toys for a staff meeting, Bo Peep hooks her cane on Woody's neck to pull him closer, thanks him for saving her flock, and asks if she can have somebody else, like Woody, to "watch the sheep tonight," to which Woody laughs sheepishly. After Buzz Lightyear arrives in Andy's room, she is shown to be impressed about Buzz like the other toys, especially after he demonstrates how he "flies," but she still maintains a special place for Woody when she tells him that Andy, who is excited about having Buzz, will always have a special place for him. She tries to stop Buzz from trying to stop Sid Phillips (Andy's next door neighbor) from blowing up a Combat Carl, but after Sid does, she decides that things will be much better when the toys have moved sooner. Later that evening, after Buzz Lightyear is accidentally knocked out the window, Bo Peep is horrified when Mr. Potato Head blames Woody for the accident, and she tries to stop the toys from ambushing Woody, but they are forced to retreat when they hear Andy coming back to the room. That night, Bo Peep becomes shocked when she hears from Andy that Woody has gone missing and but tells Slinky how she hopes Woody is okay. The next day, she is surprised to see Woody in Sid's room, but when Woody inadvertently exposes Buzz's severed arm, she screams in horror, beginning to doubt him. Worriedly facing the possibility that Mr. Potato Head was right about Woody being a murderer after all, she walks away from the window, trying not to think about it. On the night before the moving day, when seeing Andy sleeping sadly in his bed with his cowboy hat, she is shown to be worried about Woody as much as Andy does, suggesting that she still somewhat believes that Woody didn't harm Buzz. On the moving day, after the toys, under the orders of Mr. Potato Head, throw Woody out of the moving truck for trying to get rid of RC, Bo Peep was unable to do anything to stop them, but then Lenny the binoculars catches sight of Woody riding RC with Buzz. Using Lenny, Bo Peep sees Woody, Buzz, and RC catching up to the truck and helps the toys realize that Woody didn't harm Buzz after all, making the other toys realize their error. On Christmastime at Andy's new house, Bo Peep hooks her cane her to pull Woody closer (just like she has done at the beginning of the film), wishes him a "Merry Christmas", and kisses him under a mistletoe held by her sheep above (although off-screen, it can be told she has done so by her smooching sounds and Woody having lipstick marks from Bo Peep on his cheek). Afterwards, she and Woody start a relationship that appears to still be going strong in Toy Story 2. ''Toy Story 2'' In Toy Story 2, she is first shown returning from Molly's room to Andy's while looking for Woody's hat. She calms Woody down when he becomes frustrated about missing Cowboy Camp for the first year due to his "stupid hat," assuring him that the boy who has written his name on the sole of Woody's boot will take him to camp regardless of if Woody has his hat or not. She then hooks Woody closer with her cane, supposedly for another kiss, but is interrupted by her mischievous sheep who is playing tug-of-war on a video game controller with Rex, prompting her to whistle to attract its attention. She tells Woody to hide when the toys hear Andy's dog Buster approaching. When Andy enters the room, during the five minutes he has until the family leave for camp, he sets up a stage where he portrays Bo Peep as a damsel in distress. In his "scene," Woody orders Hamm, portrayed as Evil Dr. Porkchop, to release her, but "Dr. Porkchop" refuses and forces Woody to choose how Bo Peep should die by either "Shark or Death by Monkeys," but Woody chooses Buzz Lightyear, which leads to "Dr. Porkchop" being knocked over by RC (on which Buzz is riding) and Woody saving Bo Peep (however, Andy accidentally rips Woody's arm during the "play"). After Woody ends up on a shelf when Andy decides to leave him home, Bo Peep tries to call to Woody, but Woody instead backs away in depression, leaving her deeply saddened. A little later in the film, she is shown feeling devastated after Woody is stolen from a yard sale. When Buzz deciphers the secret message inside the license plate of Woody's kidnapper, he has Etch A Sketch draw the man in the chicken suit, and Bo Peep, along with the other toys, reacts in horror upon realizing that the kidnapper turns out to be Al McWhiggin, the same man who has appeared on a TV commercial for Al's Toy Barn earlier in the film. She joins the other toys on the table as they look for the aforementioned commercial. When Buzz plans to rescue Woody, Bo Peep gives Buzz a kiss on his cheek (intended for Woody when Buzz finds him). She waves good-bye to Buzz and his rescue party as they leave Andy's room on their mission. During their absence, Bo assumes the responsibility of maintaining order in Andy's room while waiting for Woody and the others to arrive back home (although she is not seen again until the end of the film). At the end of the film, when the toys finally return, she is more than happy that Woody is safely home. It is shown that she likes what Andy has done to his arm as Woody shows it to her, and the couple join Buzz and Jessie as Wheezy sings his own version of "You've Got a Friend in Me." ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' In the TV series, Bo Peep also made a silent cameo at the intros of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ''Toy Story 3'' Bo Peep makes a silent cameo in Toy Story 3, only appearing briefly in the home videos Ms. Davis makes of Andy. Later on, Woody comments that some of the toys were either given away, sold in yard sales or donated. When Rex mentions her name, Woody reacts sadly, showing that he is still devastated and hurt over her loss. However, she does make a full appearance in the Toy Story 3: The Video Game along with Wheezy. Annie Potts also reprises her role has Bo Peep for the video game. Toy Description From Official Website: and Bo Peep value pack.]] Trivia * Bo Peep is a reference to the fairy tale The Shepherdess and The Sweep by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen. This story was also about toys in a child's room coming to life when no one is looking. * Originally, Woody's girlfriend in the first Toy Story was supposed to be a Barbie doll instead of Bo Peep, but Mattel refused to license the character to Disney. However, after the success of Toy Story (and boost in sales for Mr. Potato Head and other featured toys), Mattel gave Disney permission to have Barbie dolls in Toy Story 2. * Even though she belongs to Molly, Bo Peep has been considered to be one of Andy's toys - being played with by Andy and even being labeled as Andy's Toys on a bonus feature on the 10th Anniversary Toy Story 2 DVD. * Bo Peep is a playable character on Toy Story Racer. * Bo Peep is the only porcelain doll in Toy Story. *Bo Peep's shrinking role in the series after the first film is explained in The Art of Toy Story 3. Bo Peep was among the main cast of the first film as a voice of female reason, and was not Andy's toy, but a porcelain lamp in Molly's bedroom. When traveling with the main characters, Bo could easily "shatter into a million pieces" whilst doing dangerous stunts. Due to being unable to find a believable spot in the story, Bo Peep only appears at the beginning and end of Toy Story 2. Bo Peep was ultimately written out of Toy Story 3 due to the fact Molly and Andy wouldn't want her anymore, and emblematic of the losses the toys have had over time. She also was written out due to the belief that Andy wouldn't have anything to say about her when he gives the other toys to Bonnie at the third film's end. A last technical reason Bo Peep does not appear in Toy Story 3 was that she would not have been able to survive the incinerator scene due to her porcelain nature. *There was an actual Bo Peep toy released by Thinkway in 2000 to promote the release of Toy Story 2. However, unlike Bo Peep in the film, the "real" Bo Peep was made of plastic rather than from porcelain. Ironically, her packaging featured a red sticker that said "She lost her sheep... She'll never lose Woody!" when in 3'' she did lose him when she was implied to have been either sold or given away somewhere between the events of the last two films. Gallery File:Bopeep_andsheep.jpg|Bo And Her Sheep File:Toy-story-3-bo-beep-and-wheezy.png|Bo's watching a movie with Andy and the other toys in Toy Story 3. images (18).jpg|Woody And Bo wp1_bopeep_ts_1024x768.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h28m01s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h31m31s125.png Toys.jpg Quotes From ''Toy Story From Toy Story 2 Peep, Bo Peep, Bo Peep, Bo